Brotherly Love
by the bean25
Summary: Flack has a drink with his younger sister and starts to get to know her all over again.  Flack, OC.  Read and Review Please!
1. A Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own any CSI: NY characters, and his sister is a fictional character and I don't own if he even has one.

Don was driving to Midtown from the precinct. He had called his sister earlier that day and asked if she wanted to meet him for drinks that night and she had agreed. Their older brother lived in Queens close to their parents, but his sister was close to him and he saw her almost just as much as his brother. Don felt bad for the lack of contact he had with his family, but his job took up so much of his time and energy. Now, though, he was trying to change. He didn't have a girlfriend to go home to and he had just broken the case he was working on, so he had all the time in the world to spend getting to know his, now adult, sister. She was 4 years younger than him- the baby of the family. He had left the house when he was eighteen and ever since then he had lost his good relationship with his sister. They stopped talking as much, and now they only saw each other when the whole family got together.

It was impossible to find a parking space close to the Paramount Hotel. Finally Don spotted one in a parking garage across the street. After he parked Don ran across the busy street at the crosswalk then down the sidewalk to the entrance to the high-rise hotel. When inside he was almost stunned by the grandeur of the large lobby, and then saw his younger sister behind the counter. Don made his way to the counter.

"I'd like a room with a view please," he told her jokingly.

"Ok, how long will you…" she trailed off when she looked up. "Well, well my big brother early for once in his life."

Don furrowed his brow. "You're the one that's always late to every family function. I just don't show up."

She laughed. "Why don't you go wait in the bar, I'm almost done."

He obliged and made his way to the bar at the north end of the hotel. It wasn't very crowded and he also observed it wasn't the crowd he was used to. There were business men and women, and tourists in fancy clothes. His usual after-work spot was full of cops and locals.

When he sat at the bar he decided a beer would make him look weird in this crowd, so he ordered scotch on the rocks. After the bartender brought his drink Don turned and saw his sister walking to him. She was wearing a tight knee-length skirt and a button-down short sleeve top, with a pair of stiletto heels.

"Man, you are so not my baby sister any more."

She smiled as she sat down. "Donny we all have to grow up some time, and I did a long time ago you just didn't notice."

"Camille, you have not grown up," Don replied.

She lightly punched his arm. "I have to," she whined.

"See that right there," he pointed to her. "That's not grown up."

"So, Grown-up, how's work?"

"People keep dying so I still have a job. You?"

"People keep needing hotel rooms, so I'm still busy. Is there a girl of the moment?"

"Of the moment? Geez, what do you take me for?"

She smirked then ordered a drink from the bartender. "Yeah, the moment. There's always been a girl, hasn't there? But only for like a couple days or so."

"That hurts, hurts bad. What about you, you haven't had a boyfriend ever?"

Camille put her hand to her chest. "Oh God, you hit a nerve, a deep nerve."

He laughed then put a hand on his sister's shoulder. "You'll find somebody, Cammy. I know you will."

"Hey, I enjoy keeping my options open. But, you know, if everyone could just get off my back about getting married that would be great. How come no one says anything to you? You haven't had a serious relationship in forever."

"I'm a guy, it's not that important for me to be married."

"God, must be nice. Every time I talk to Mom she has someone to hook me up with. Do you remember Bobby Finley?"

Don busted out in laughter. "You mean the kid that lived next door with the red hair and acne and braces?"

"Yeah, well apparently our mother sees him or his mom a lot and wants me to marry him. She tried to get me to meet him at our house for dinner."

Don shook his head. "Mom, she'll never give up. She asks me if I have a girlfriend every time we talk, and then when I'm coming to see her."

"You need to visit them more often. Even Dad asks about you when I visit. I guess because I live closer to you that I'm supposed to see you more often than them." She sipped her drink as she watched him stare at his own. "Dad, he, uh, he does asks about you."

"Dad doesn't care if I come around, or not."

"Donny, our dad is a lot of things but he's not that cold. He loves you like he loves me and Rich."

Don shook his head. "Cammy, why do you think I left as soon as I turned eighteen, and why do you think Rich went into the Marines right away? We hated it at home. You were so young the whole time Dad was on the force, maybe you don't remember what a bully he was with us."

Camille stared at her drink and shook her head. "Please, Donny, don't treat me like I'm twelve. I was there too, you know." She looked at her brother. "I guess I have just learned to forgive and forget. Maybe you should too."

"Camille," he started.

"No, I get it Don. I was there and I saw what a jerk he was to you and Rich. At least he talked to you, though; even it was yelling or stern. Dad pretty much ignored me growing up. And no it wasn't better that way."

He could see the tears in her eyes and the emotion in her voice. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's ok. I'm sorry. I shouldn't judge you. Your feelings about Dad are your feelings and I should leave it at that."

"No, you're right I need to let it go. Dad has changed, I know. Cammy, I'll try to make it better."

She smiled. "Alright can we please talk about something a little less depressing or sad?"

"Yeah," Don smiled too. "How about those Jets? Have you been watching?"

"Yes, of course. And I can't wait for the next home game. I got tickets. Hey, you wanna go with me?"

"Yeah, how many tickets did you get?"

"I have four. Maybe I should ask Rich and Dad to come."

Don smirked. "What about Mom?"

Camille raised her brows. "Could you really see Mom at a football game? Come on."

"Very true. I think it would be fun with Rich and Dad."

"It would be a good way to ease you and Dad into a good relationship."

"Why don't we get out of here and go meet my friends or something?" Don pushed his empty glass away from him.

"You don't like it here?" she asked kind of confused.

Don stood up and took his coat from the back of the stool. "Come on, there's someone I want you to meet."

Camille looked like a child whose parent had just told her it was time for bed. "Are you serious? You are supposed to be on my side and not try to fix me up with anyone."

He pulled her up by her hand. "Come on, Camille, he's a good guy."

"God, I hate you," she said as they walked out of the bar. "Let me just get my stuff from the desk."


	2. Drinks With Friends

"Camille Flack, look at you," Danny stated as she and Don walked toward him and the other CSIs.

"Hello, Danny," she replied with a shake of her head.

Danny stood and hugged the younger girl. "It's been a while," he said as they parted.

"Yeah, it has been what two years or so?"

"I'm pretty sure it's been about that long." He looked at Lindsay as she stood up. "This is Lindsay Monroe, my girlfriend."

"It's nice to meet you," Lindsay said as she shook the other girl's hand. "So, your Flack's little sister?"

"Yeah, that's me the one and only." She looked at her brother. "I'm sorry that you have to work with him."

Lindsay smirked and glanced at Don. "He's alright."

"Alright, alright I am standing right here. Camille, this is Sheldon Hawkes and you remember Stella?"

Camille shook Sheldon's hand, and hugged Stella when she stood to say hi.

"It's been a while, Camille, your brother doesn't bring you around much anymore," Stella commented.

"Why don't you have a seat?" Don started to Camille. "You want a drink?"

"Uh, how about just a beer." She was sitting between Lindsay and Stella.

Lindsay took a sip of her drink then looked at Camille. "So, Camille, how were you so fortunate to meet Danny a while ago?"

"Oh, Don brought him to a family barbeque a couple years ago. One of the few that we were both at." Don set her beer in front of her then stood behind the girls with the other guys. Camille leaned over to Lindsay. "He's an alright guy, I guess. Danny, that is."

"You know him pretty well?"

"I met them a couple times after that for drinks. But nothing happened between the two of us. I don't think that would be a good thing at all."

Lindsay laughed. "He's a lot to handle sometimes. He's a good guy, though."

"Yeah, he and Don are close too. Oh, and if you want any good dirt on Don I got lots."

"No, no," Don interjected. "Linds, doesn't need to know anything."

"Keep going, Camille, tell us something good," Danny begged.

Camille furrowed her brow, thinking of something good to tell them. "I know. When Don was in eighth grade he asked this really cute girl to go to a dance with him, and my mom had to take him. When they went to pick the girl up she had given him the wrong address and it was an empty house."

Don shook his head with his mouth wide open. "I cannot believe you just told them that story."

"You know I could think of worse ones."

All of Don's friends were chuckling at the story his sister had just told. "Oh, I thoroughly enjoyed that story," Danny commented wiping his watering eyes from laughing.

Camille touched her brother's arm. "I'm sorry. You can tell one about…" she trailed off. "No, never mind."

"Oh, no, I'll tell one." He thought for a second. "No, I won't they don't know you well enough yet."

The others started into conversation about various things. Don watched his sister as she looked at her cell phone with a smile. She sent a text message in return then placed the phone back in her purse. The smile lingered on her face for a while as she listened to her companions' conversation.

"What was that about?" Don asked his sister quietly.

She looked at him confused. "Nothing, Mr. Nosey," she replied.

A little while later Camille had finished her beer then announced it was time for her to leave. Don offered to walk her out to get a cab. Stella said she would leave too. The three of them walked out of the pub and toward the curb. Stella gave Camille a quick hug to say goodbye and told Don she would see him at work.

"Tell me about the text message. A girl smiles when she gets a message from a guy," Don started as they waited for a cab.

"Really do we have to talk about it?" Camille asked keeping her eyes on the street.

"Come on, just tell me."

"I met him a while ago. We got set-up by some friends and it didn't really progress into much, just talking and hanging out every once in a while."

"And now?"

"Uh, I'll have to let you about that."

"You don't really know where it's going?"

"Honestly no, and I'm afraid to speculate," she smiled at him. "I may jinx it."

Don smirked and shook his head. "You're crazy."

"What I'm serious. Last time I got my hopes up about the whole thing and it didn't turn out well. So, this time I'm letting him do the work."

"And that involves sending cute text messages?"

A cab pulled up to the curb. "Yeah, those are pretty nice every once in a while."

"I wanna meet him."

Camille walked over to the cab, opened the door, but hesitated. "Maybe some time you will." She started into the cab.

"Hey, what's his name?"

Camille shook her head. "No, you are not doing a background check." She smiled and got in the cab.

Don watched her ride away in the cab. "Oh, I'll find out," he said to himself.


	3. Meet Me Tonight

"Meet me tonight at Danny's Skylight Room on West 46th at 8, ok?" Camille was saying to Don over the phone.

"Are you asking or demanding?" he chuckled.

"I'm asking, but if you want to meet the guy I was telling you about then you should come."

"Oh, I get to meet the guy. Well, I'm working a case right now but I should be finished up by then."

"Alright, then I'll see you there."

They gave their parting comments then Don hung up his phone. He went back to the paperwork on his desk. He would be the first in their family to meet Camille's potential boyfriend. He was happy that Camille seemed to respect his opinion enough to have him be the first to meet him.

Don finished with the piles of paperwork close to seven thirty, giving him plenty of time to make it to the bar by eight. He went outside of the precinct to his car. As he drove through the traffic he loosened his tie. He checked his watch; the traffic had gotten heavier and he decided he might be a few minutes late.

When he walked in he noticed the small round tables with a couple at each one. He found his sister close to the front of the stage. Don weaved in between the tables to his sister.

"Hey, Cammy," Don said as he sat down next to her.

"Hey," she replied.

"So, is he late? Because I am, and if he's not here yet then he must be too."

"No, he's not late. Calm down," she looked at her watch. "He should be here any second."

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, my name is Patrick Campbell. I, uh, hope you guys enjoy the show," the younger guy sat down at the piano bench and began to play.

"Where is he?" Don asked.

"You just met him," she smiled up at him.

"What?"

"He's the one on the stage playing the piano right now."

Don looked at the man playing the piano. "That's him? He's pretty good."

"Yeah, he is," she was smiling as she watched him play the piano.

"Interesting, a musician. Camille, you know musicians are known to be heartbreakers."

"Yeah, well we'll see what happens," she smiled a little then looked back at Patrick as he played.

Almost a half an hour later Patrick announced he would be taking a break and another musician came onto the stage. Patrick made his way to the table where Camille and Don were sitting. Camille stood and gave Patrick a hug.

"Patrick, this is my brother, Don," she announced. "Don, this is Patrick."

Don stood and shook the hand Patrick had offered. "You were really great up there."

"Thanks, I keep trying to get Camille to come up and sing with me but she says she's just a spectator."

Don looked at his sister. "Yeah, she is a good singer. But to get her to sing in front of people has always been like pulling teeth."

"No one wants to hear me sing," she responded shyly. "Come let's sit down and order a drink."

They started up a conversation over the drinks the waitress had placed in front of them. Don liked Patrick; he was easygoing and he seemed to like his sister. Don hadn't really had much of an opportunity to be the overprotective brother when Camille was younger, but he could do it now. About ten minutes into their conversation Camille took out her phone and pressed the send button then got up from the table.

She was walking back quickly toward them and she grabbed her jacket and purse. "Sorry, you guys I have to go. My friend, Kori, is having her baby right now."

"And you have to go?" Don asked her.

"I'm the God Mother, yes I have to be there," she replied and gave her brother a hug then hugged Patrick. "You guys stay and talk and have a good time. I'll call you both later." She walked away leaving to the two barely acquainted men alone at the table.

"So, I don't know my sister's friends real well, do you know this Kori?" Don asked and took a sip of his drink.

"Yeah, they're really close. She and her husband actually introduced us. I've known her husband, Alex, for a while."

Don had been slightly nervous when his sister had left, but when the conversation picked back up his nerves subsided. He was confident he would be ok alone with Patrick. It was a excellent opportunity for him to get to know him and see if he was good enough for his little sister.


	4. Sing a Song

Don was making his way to his brother's house in Queens. Rich had called a couple days before and told him to come over to help plan the party they were going to have for their parents' anniversary party. It was Sunday and the traffic wasn't as heavy as a weekday.

He pulled up to the house. His brother's truck was in the driveway. He got out of the car and trotted up the stairs to the front porch. His brother answered when he knocked on the door. They shook hands as Don came into the house. He could hear his sister and sister-in-law talking in the dining room.

"How's work?" Rich asked as they walked through the house.

"It's going good. Nothing new and exciting," Don responded. "How about you?"

"My work is fine, normal."

The women stood as the guys came into the room. Don hugged each of them and then sat down at the table as well.

"I don't know what kind of help I'm going to be with this party," Don stated as he leaned back in his chair.

"You still should be here," his sister-in-law, Paula, responded.

"Yeah, I guess," Don rolled his eyes and looked at Camille who shook her head.

"Ok, Paula, where do we start?" Camille inquired.

Paula started down the list of things they needed to do for the party. Don said that he wouldn't be able to do much, but he offered to pay for whatever they wanted in exchange. Paula would be in charge of the food. They would rent tables and chairs. They planned on having the party in Rich and Paula's backyard. It was big enough for the group they would be inviting. Camille was in charge of getting a cake and the entertainment.

Don's phone rang before Paula was finished laying out the plans for the party. "Sorry, guys I have to go. I have a scene in Midtown." He got up from the table. "So, just tell me what you need from me exactly and I'll get it to you."

Paula had a shocked look on her face. "You're leaving?"

"Honey, he has to go," Rich told her. "We'll see you later, Don. Be careful out there."

A couple months later Don was finally arriving at his parents' party. He was late and he knew he was going to get an earful from his brother and sister-in-law. When he got inside there were tons of people inside the house and he could see quite a few in the backyard as well. Paula was the first one to spot him as he walked toward the kitchen. When he saw her he turned and walked the other way. He went up the stairs to the second floor.

Don got to his sister's old room and noticed her lying on the bed with her head hanging over the edge. She was looking at him upside down.

"What the hell are you doing?" Don asked as he leaned against the door frame.

"It, uh, helps me calm my nerves."

"What, are you serious?"

"Yeah, I don't know I just started doing it and somehow it helps."

He came in and sat at the desk. "What are you nervous about?"

"Didn't I tell you I'm singing today?" she asked and turned her head to look at him.

"No, you didn't tell me."

"Oh, well, hey I'm singing to Mom and Dad today."

Patrick appeared in the doorway. "Camille, you ok?"

She sat up quickly struggling with her dress. "Yeah, yeah I'm ok. Just a little nervous."

He came into the room and said hello to Don then sat on the bed next to his, now, girlfriend. He put his hand on hers. "You'll be ok. They're gonna love it, I promise."

"So, what are you singing?"

She smiled and cocked her head to the side. "You'll see." She stood up and straightened her dress then took Patrick's hand. "Come on; let's go before Paula has a heart attack."

Twenty minutes later Camille was finishing up her rendition of "The Way You Look Tonight" by Frank Sinatra. Don admired his sister for having the nerve to get up there and sing. Patrick had played the piano while she sang. The whole group had cheered and stood when she finished. Their Mom had cried and their Dad had a huge smile plastered across his face the entire time.

"Thank you, thank you. Mom and Dad happy anniversary." She smiled at her parents. "And now I have another, I guess, surprise." She was saying into the microphone. "If my brothers could come up here please."

Don furrowed his brows and looked at Rich then back at his sister. Rich stood so Don followed. They walked through the crowd and to the stage.

"What are we doing?" Rich whispered to their sister.

"Now," she continued into the microphone. "My brothers and I will sing you the Flack family song." The music started up and the guys still looked confused and shocked. "Jeremiah was a bullfrog," Camille sang and looked at her brothers.

"Was a good friend of mine," Rich continued.

"Never understood a single word he said," Don sang poorly.

"But I helped him drink his wine," they sang in unison.


	5. Change in Demeanor

Don was sitting in his car driving to his apartment. He had just gotten done with an 18-hour shift and he was tired. Actually, exhausted was a more appropriate word. He got to his apartment building and parked his car in the attached parking garage. He threw his jacket over his shoulder as he walked to the building. He got to his apartment and went inside. He didn't bother changing his clothes; he just fell onto the couch. He loosened his tie then unbuttoned a couple buttons of his shirt. He closed his eyes with his arm across his face.

The phone rang from the end table behind his head. "You've got to be kidding me," Don groaned. He refused to answer.

The answering machine clicked on. "Hey, Donny, it's Dad. Your Mom and I would like you to come over tonight for dinner. We need to talk to you and Rich and Camille. Come over around six, or whenever you get this. It's important, Don."

Don had sat up on the couch by the time his Dad had finished talking. There was something in his voice that made Don think there was something wrong. He got up from the couch and got his cell phone from the counter next to his keys.

"Hey, Camille, it's Don."

"Hey," she replied.

"Did Dad call you about tonight?" he asked and sat at his small table.

"Yeah he just did. He told me to come over tonight, but he was pretty vague."

"He called me too. He left a message and he sounded pretty upset. You don't know what's going on?"

"No, he didn't say much. He just said they want us to come for dinner."

"Alright, well, do you want me to pick you up on my way there?"

"Yeah that would be good. I'll still be working. I have to leave early because I was supposed to be there till 8 tonight," she paused. "Oh well, this is probably important. Plus I'm the Manager people have to work for me some time."

"Yeah that's a perk of the job. Well, I'm gonna try to catch a quick nap. I'll see you around five."

"Alright, yeah someone has a crisis I'll see you later."

Don picked Camille up close to five like he had told her. She looked flabbergasted as she situated herself into the car. She had a folder on her lap along with her jacket and purse.

"You ok?" Don asked with a look of concern

"Yeah, you know being in charge is really not all it's cracked up to be. There's a wedding this weekend and a couple of people quit on me." She shook her head. "Anyway, it's not important."

"It's ok, you can vent if you want."

"I'm done. I'm just tired and stressed but I've learned it comes with the job. But what am I telling you for, your job is worse than mine I'm sure."

Don stayed silent and kept his eyes on the road. Camille stared out the window then started to rifle through the papers in her lap. The traffic just added to both of their frustration. Don hadn't been able to take a long nap. The phone had rung and the neighbors were noisy. So, when he woke up he wasn't only still tired but now frustrated.

Don pulled the car in front of his parents' house. Rich's truck was in the driveway next to their Dad's. Camille got out and went up to the house and Don followed her.

When they got inside their parents didn't waste much time in getting to the point of why they had asked their children to come over. Their Mom placed the food she had prepared on the table and they all took their places around the table. The looks on their parents' faces were sullen. Finally, their Mom sat at the table with the rest of them.

Don watched his Dad reach out to serve some food. "Dad, wait can you guys tell us what's going on before we start?"

Don, Sr. looked down then back at his son. "Yeah we can," he looked at his wife and put a hand on hers. "Your Mom is…she's sick you guys."

"What do you mean?" Camille inquired.

"She found out yesterday that she's got breast cancer." He hung his head then looked at his three children as they took in the news.

Don looked at his mom. She had always been this strong person. He couldn't think of any time when he was growing up that she even had a cold, now she could die. "What's the doctor going to do? I mean, are you going to be ok, Mom?"

"The doctor is going to start some Chemo Therapy soon and he said if that doesn't get all of it then I'll probably have to have surgery. I don't want you guys to worry, though…" she trailed off and started to cry. "I'm going to be ok."

Camille was silent as she got up from the table and went to her mom. She wrapped her arms around her and hugged her tightly. They were both crying into each other's shoulders. Rich was next to the girls and put his arm around both of them. Don put a hand on his dad's shoulder and squeezed it while his dad wiped his eyes. Don had never seen his dad cry. He was old enough to remember the day his sister was born and not even then had he seen tears in his dad's eyes. Suddenly his dad had lost his stern demeanor. It meant more, too, it meant he was scared, which made Don scared too.


	6. A Day of Good News

Don was staring out the window in his parents' kitchen. He sipped his coffee. The sound of his happy family was in the background. His niece and nephew were laughing overtop of the adults talking. He noticed his sister sitting on the bench swing in the backyard. The whole family was celebrating the fact that his mom had survived her battle with breast cancer. It had been four months and finally it was all over. The Chemo had gotten all the cancer and surgery had not been necessary. Don had been able to make it through the hard time and past the thought of possibly loosing his mom.

He set down his coffee cup and made his way outside. It was cold and he wasn't sure why Camille was sitting out there.

"What's going on, Cammy?" he asked as he sat down next to her.

She smiled softly. "Not much." She looked back out into the yard.

"You ok?" he inquired with a look of concern.

"Yeah, I…uh I just needed to get some air, I guess."

He put his arm on her shoulder. "Come on, Cammy, tell me what's wrong."

"It's nothing really. I was just thinking a lot about mom and being sick and stuff. I'm so glad it's over."

"Yeah, me too."

Tears started to well in her eyes. "I was so scared. I don't know what I would've done if we would've lost her."

"But she's alright now. It's all over and things will go back to the way they were."

She looked at him. "You and Dad are better, though."

"Yeah we talked a lot lately and we're doing good."

"I have a secret to tell you." She reached in her pocket and put a diamond ring on her left ring finger. She held her hand out in front of him.

He looked at her then her hand and back at her. "You got…you got engaged?"

She smiled widely. "Yeah, he asked me a few days ago. I wanted to wait to tell everyone until we found out for sure about Mom."

He pulled her into a hug. "I'm so happy for you, Cammy. I really like Patrick, he's a great guy."

"I love him so much."

He stood up and took her hand. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"Now is a good a time as any to tell everybody."

"Ok." She got up from the swing and followed him to the house. They went through the kitchen. "Let me get Patrick, so we can tell them together."

Camille walked over to her fiancé and took his hand. "What are we doing?" he asked.

"We're telling them," she whispered. They stood together in the dining room. "You guys," Camille said loudly. "We have something we need to tell you." She looked at Patrick and smiled then held up her hand for everyone to see. "We're getting married."

Everyone broke out into a cheer of "congratulations" and "oh my god." They all hugged and smiled and laughed. Their mom had tears in her eyes, and their dad looked shocked but happy for his little girl.

It was the perfect day. Don couldn't think of one that was better. His mom was alive and well, and his baby sister, who had become his closest friend, was engaged to the man of her dreams. This, he decided, was all he needed in life. It was better than the job, better than his friends, it was his family. He had made up with his dad from all the years he had held against him, which had made life so much easier for them.

"Don," his mom broke his thoughts. "Aren't you going to congratulate your sister and Patrick?"

He smiled. "Yeah, of course," he moved from where he was leaning on the kitchen door frame. He gave his sister a hug and shook Patrick's hand. "Congratulations you guys. I'm really excited for you."

"Thanks, man," Patrick replied. "Hey, I'd, uh, like you to be one of my groomsmen."

Don looked shocked. "Really?"

"Yeah man, it would mean a lot to both of us."

"Ok, yeah I'll do it." Don wasn't sure why Patrick had asked him but they had become friends since he and his sister had started dating.


	7. Her Big Day

Today was the day. Don rushed quickly to put on his tux for the wedding. He couldn't be late, he wouldn't be late. Danny had called and told him that they needed some of his notes from the case they had been working. Of course, Danny couldn't find them in his desk so Don had to go to the precinct before the wedding.

"Danny, this better be really important. I cannot be late for my own sister's wedding," Don was saying as he and Danny were walking quickly down the hallway.

"If it wasn't important, I wouldn't have called," he replied.

"Aren't you and Lindsay coming to the wedding?"

"Yeah but we have to break this case, otherwise we're never gonna leave."

They walked into the precinct and to Don's desk. He pulled out a set of keys and unlocked a file drawer. He shuffled through the papers and found the notebook he needed. He handed it Danny and locked the drawer again.

"Alright, I'm out of here. I'll see you guys at Central Park."

Don went almost running down the hallway to the elevator. "Hey, Don," he heard behind him.

He turned and looked at Stella. "Oh, hey," he replied.

"Where you going al dressed up?"

"My baby sister's getting married today. And I am gonna be late. So, I'll see you soon," the elevator doors opened with a ding.

"Tell I said congratulations," she told him as the doors slid closed.

Don finally got to Central Park and ran from where he parked his car to the tent where he was to get ready. He bypassed the tent where all the guys were and went to the one next to it where his sister was supposed to be. He pulled back the curtain slowly and saw his sister lying on a bench with her head hanging over the edge. The veil was touching the ground and her dress was swooped over the edge. A fan was oscillating next to her. She was alone.

"Hey, Cam," he walked inside the tent and she lifted her head.

"Hey, Donny," she replied and let her head fall back down and she closed her eyes.

"You a little nervous?" he smirked.

"Oh god, yes. I can barely breath." She sat up and looked at him.

He walked over to her and took her hand to stand her up. "Cammy, you look gorgeous."

She spun around. "Ya think? I feel like a princess in this dress."

He just smiled at her.

"Hey, you better go get ready with the guys."

The bridesmaids came into the tent and Don's mom and dad were with them. He left the tent and headed to the one where the rest of the guys were. He greeted all the guys. He buttoned the rest of the buttons on his shirt and clipped the bowtie around his neck. He pinned on a white rose boutonniere to the lapel of his jacket. He checked himself in the mirror and nodded in approval.

"Not bad," he mumbled to himself.

"You clean up pretty nice, Don," Patrick said from behind him.

He turned and smiled at his soon-to-be brother-in-law. "Hey, you too." He shook his hand. "You guys are gonna be really happy, Patrick. But I have to tell you if you break her heart I'll have to hurt you and I'm educated enough to… Never mind."

"Don't worry, Don. You're stuck with me as your brother-in-law, forever."

Don pulled him into a hug. "Are you ready?"

Patrick breathed heavy. "Yeah, let's do this."

Fifteen minutes later Don was standing at the alter that had been built in the park. Patrick was a couple guys away from him with a smile that lit up his entire face. The bridesmaids were starting down the aisle. They were dressed in light blue dresses that were knee-length. His five year-old niece came down the aisle next; she was tossing white rose petals to the sides of the aisle.

Camille walked out with their dad. She had a smile that was infectious. Don smiled and felt like crying when he saw his sister. Her arm was in their dad's and they were walking slowly down the aisle. Everyone around them was smiling. It had to be one of the happiest days for their family. When she got to the alter she kissed their dad on the cheek. He hugged Patrick, and Don noticed the tears in his dad's eyes.

The ceremony was short. Don watched his sister with love and admiration. He was proud of her. She was doing that he thought he would never be able to do. She was in love with Patrick; she was so deep in love, there was no doubt about it.

When the ceremony was finished Don walked with his sister's friend, a bridesmaid, down the aisle. After the rest of the party came down the aisle, Camille and Patrick joined them. Camille kissed Patrick passionately away from the group. Don was watching them with a smile.

The reception was held at the Central Park Boathouse. It was decorated simply with lots of candles and flowers. He was seated at the bridal table with the rest of the group. He was feeling the same discomfort he had at his brother's wedding. However, then he had been his brother's best man and not a groomsman for a guy he barely knew.

After all the normal dances they began the rest of the dancing. Don finally had an opportunity to talk to Danny and Lindsay. They said their hellos and chatted for a while about the reception and the wedding.

Camille walked up to Don and took his hand. "Come on, let's dance," she told him.

Don got up and followed her to the dance floor. He laughed when he realized what song was on. It was "The Way You Look Tonight," the song she had sung to their parents. "I'm so happy for you, Cammy. You guys are going to be so happy."

"Hey, don't tell Rich, but you are the best brother a girl could have. And one of my best friends."

He hugged her close. "I love you too, Cammy."

So, that's the end. I may add more in the future, but for right now it's done. I hope you've liked it all. Review please!


End file.
